Another war and return of the enemy
by jacquisup
Summary: Ok so this one is going to start as a third war and have Voldemort's daughter try to get him back but no time turner like Te Cursed Child. The first war people are going to be in the current time to try to help but Bella will still be the Girl-Who-Lived.
1. Chapter 1

8/3/19- 2/10/20

Chapter 1

It's been four years since Lord Voldemort's daughter Delphini Riddle appeared causing a third war. Bella Lily Malfoy née Potter was now leading the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. The third war for the Order and second war for Dumbledore's Army.

Dumbledore had started the Order during the first war and brought them back for the second war. Bella, Ron and Hermione had made Dumbledore's Army their fifth year after the way the Defense Professor was doing. Neville, Ginny and Luna brought them back together while they were gone. When Bella, Ron and Hermione were back Bella took it from there. She had given the Order members the coins Dumbledore's Army was given when they started.

Bella, Ron and Draco were aurors and Hermione was deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Bella was the current Head auror. Ron and Draco were partners and close friends.

Bella and Draco had been dating since their fifth year but nobody knew. Especially during the war. She understood that his father forced him to get the Dark Mark and unlike some people would be wasn't angry at him because she knew he didn't want to join Voldemort at all. During school they would make people think they were school enemies to keep their relationship a secret and make the two houses history continue.

They were in Grimauld Place having another meeting while the kids were at home with Teddy and Kreacher.

Bella had taken in Teddy when he was two after Andy got to sick to take care of him. She had been taking good care of him ever since and had adopted him a year after. He was now Teddy Potter because Bella hadn't married Draco at the time.

They had two children, Scorpius Draco Malfoy and James Sirius Potter. To keep the Potter going the second would be Potter.

Scorpius is twelve and a Slytherin, James is eleven and a Gryffindor and Teddy is fourteen and a Hufflepuff.

They had found out she was pregnant again almost seven months ago and was twenty seven weeks along. They were thrilled they were having another but worried at the same time. Especially Bella because she didn't want a repeat of her and Teddy's life.

The difference is that Bella wasn't raised by her godfather unlike Teddy because of a blood protection Dumbledore made November 1, 1981. She was abused for years but knew it was the safest way. As long as she calls Number 4 Privet Drive home nobody, not even Voldemort could take her or hurt her. He had asked the squib Arabella Figg to look after her.

"Alright does anyone have anything for us today?" Bella asked.

"Her snake got Goyle last week. I saw him on the ground and snake venom on his neck. I know it was her snake because only she, you, Scorpius and James are parselmouths." George said.

She nodded and looked at Kingsley.

"Kingsley, anything we've missed?"

"I don't think you're going to like my news but I was in the Department Of Mysteries (Bella twitched for a second) and saw one with your name on it like last time you heard one. And someone else but I don't know who's." he said.

"What?!" Bella said shocked.

"I don't know what it was, only you would be able to hear it like last time. Only two people would be able to take it and grab it. You and probably Dalphini."

"I want you to show me where it is so I can know what it is this time." she said. The third property I'll hear."

"Be, are you sure about this?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I know you're even more worried about me than the last war and when I was pregnant with Scorpius then James. But you know I can take care of myself and am only twenty seven weeks. You're worried _because_ I'm pregnant." she said.

"Yes. But-"

"No buts, if I have to do it to end this war then I'll do it. I've survived every unforgivable curse, all eight times he's tried to kill me and the killing curse four times in sixteen years. You all know I'd do anything for you all."

They all knew she would and nodded.

"Now, as I was saying, tell me where it is please."

Kingsley nodded.

"I'll show you tomorrow."

"Thanks. Alright anything else?"

No one could tell her anything else.

"Alright, that's good for today. You can head home but be careful."

They all nodded and left. Bella sighed, shook her head and covered her face with her hands.

"You ok?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine. Just stressed out about this war and finding out there was another prophecy about me." she said and took her face out.

He looked at her in the eyes.

"You can do it, we have the Order and D.A. to help. I joined the Dark Lord like Snape did and you're a great leader, you know that don't you?" he said.

She nodded.

"I've heard plenty of times."

"Let's just get home and have dinner. Then go to bed because I can tell you're exhausted."

He helped her up then she hissed and put her hand on her back. Then she took a deep breath and headed over to Malfoy Manor.

At night and an Order/ Dumbledore's Army meeting she takes the glamor off of her because she uses a lot of strength to use a glamor.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got home they said hello to the kids.

"Hi mum, hi dad." James said.

"Hello you two. Were you good for Teddy and Kreacher?" Bella said smiling.

"Yes. We did our homework with Teddy helping us then played some chess with James." Scorpius said.

"Good, alright, dinner and then bed. You go back to school tomorrow." Draco said.

James went to go grab Teddy for dinner. Then they had dinner and went to bed. Bella was fast asleep when she laid down. Draco was thinking about what was going to happen.

"I really hope we don't lose anyone else. I can't lose her or the kids. I almost lost her when she defeated the Dark Lord." he said quietly.

Then after three hours thinking he fell asleep.

While he slept he had a dream about that day thirteen years ago.

When they got there Voldemort moved a dead troll out of his way.

When everyone saw her they froze.

"Neville, who's that Hagrid's carrying? Neville who is it?!" Ginny asked.

"Bella Potter, is dead!" Voldemort said.

'No! No!' he thought while Ginny said it.

But he couldn't run back like Ginny did. Everyone at least from their school time knew she was considered a Weasley by fourth year and he was relieved that they kept an eye on her. Nobody knew that bit though.

"Silent!" Voldemort yelled with the wand in his hand.

"Bella Potter, is dead. And now it's the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us... or die!" he said.

"Draco! Draco." Lucius said waving his hand.

"Draco. Come." Narcissa said.

He started to walk over to him and then Voldemort put his hands around him.

"Well done, Draco. Well done!"

Narcissa gently pushed him over a bit.

Then Neville came.

'Longbottom? After aunt Bella torturing his parents sixteen years ago?' he thought.

"Well I must say I hoped for better." Voldemort said.

People started laughing.

"And who might you be young man?"

"Neville Longbottom." he said.

Bellatrix laughed.

He looked at his aunt Bella not that happy about her laughing what she had done to Neville. He knew Neville is one of Bella's friends.

"Well I'm sure we'll find a place for you Neville."

"I'd like to say something." he said.

'Be had taught him well of being brave and a true Gryffindor.'

"Well, Neville, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter that Bella's gone." he started.

"Stand down Neville." Seamus said.

"People die every day! So is Fred, Remus, Tonks. Yeah, we lost Bella tonight. All of them.

They didn't die in vain. But she's still with us. In here." he said with a hand on his heart.

Draco shut his eyes for a second eyes watering a little. Then he looked at her again, the strong and brave young woman he loved since first year, dead.

'With this war and him after me my entire life I'm surprised I'm still alive. And I don't know if I'll survive this time. If I don't then know this, I'll always be with you. I love you more than anything.'

Then she gave him a kiss.

After that he opened his eyes again and listened fighting the want to cry, go run over to Bella and hold her in his arms.

Then Neville looked at Voldemort.

"Because you're wrong! Bella's heart did beat for us. For all of us! It's not over!" he said with the sword in his hand.

Then Bella jumped off Hagrid and took out her wand.

He stood there in shock then started to smile relieved. He saw her focus on her job again. Like the Gryffindor she is. There are times he wonders how he was in Gryffindor and not Slytherin.

He knew she could do it. She can defeat the Dark Lord.

"Confringo!" Bella said.

Then ran. Everyone but himself laughed a little Ron and Hermione to.

After that he woke up and took deep breaths. Then looked next to him and sighed. She was still there.

"Draco, are you alright?" she asked tired.

"I'm fine love, go back to sleep." he said.

She nodded and fell back asleep.

After he looked at her again he started to fall back to sleep.

The next day they were at work and Bella was talking to Kingsley.

"Let's go get the prophecy and bring it to my office. I can give it to you and Draco during your lunch break." he said.

She nodded and then headed to the Department of Mysteries for the first time since fifth year. She had to fight tears from coming out after remembering what happened. She's a fighter and only cries because of her hormones after her childhood and the war. Some people call her the female Mad-Eye.

When she found it she handed it to Kingsley.

"I'll see you in an hour. Can you go tell Draco please?"

He nodded and then they split up and Kingsley headed to Draco and Ron's office.

An hour later Bella and Draco were in Kingsley's office with a silencing charm.

"Here you go Bella." he said handing it to her.

When it was in her hand again she saw S.T. (Bella Malfoy) M.M.

She recognized the first two letters anywhere and had an idea of who the other one was.

Sybil Trelawney and Minerva McGonagall.

"He will return again...the past will be of help...a reminder of him will come...and it will be up to her to defeat the Dark Lord again."

They sat there in shock. Bella shook her head.

"No." she said.

She already knew what it meant. Voldemort will be back, she has to go use a time-turner and get the past Order back, Voldemort's daughter, only she can defeat him again. Not her or Neville like last time, only her.

She covered her face and shook her head.

"Why does it always have to be me?" she whispered.

"What does it mean?" Draco asked holding her close.

"It means Voldemort will be back, I have to go use a time-turner and get the past Order back, Voldemort's daughter, only I can defeat him again." she said.

She looked at Draco and shook her head.

"I can't do it again. I don't want to see my parents, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Albus and all those people. I don't want to duel him again, I don't want to kill someone I don't even know. I don't want to lose the baby." she said her eyes watering from her hormones.

Draco held her closer.

"I know you don't, but I also know you'd do whatever it takes to end another war."

She took a deep breath and nodded. Then looked at Kingsley.

"Is that it then?"

"Yes."

They nodded and then went to have lunch.

Draco helped her up as usual and she grabbed her back and winced. Then they left.

Kingsley shook his head.

"How can she fight all this? Twenty eight weeks pregnant, another war, three going on four kids and a job. The Potter is a rich family, she's Lady Black and Malfoy to for Merlin's sake! She doesn't even need to get a job. Draco is working so he can take care of it." he said after they left.

A few hours later they had an emergency meeting.

"Alright Be, what's wrong?" Hermione said.

"Another prophecy about me and Voldemort."

"WHAT?!" everyone but Kingsley, Bella and Draco shouted.

Then she told them what it was.

"He will return again...the past will be of help...a reminder of him will come...and it will be up to her to defeat the Dark Lord again."

Then she sighed.

"Voldemort will be back, I need to use a time-turner to get the people from the past, Dalphini, and I have to defeat him again."

"Where are you going to get a time-turner?" Seamus asked.

Bella, Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a few minutes. Then Hermione looked at McGonagall.

"Do you still have the time-turner I used third year Minerva?" she asked.

"Yes actually I do still have the one you used that year. I can go grab it now if you want." McGonagall said.

"Ahh, that would be great Minerva. Thank you." Bella said.

"You're welcome."

Then she flewed to her office and grabbed the time-turner.

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Neville asked.

"No, I'm fine."

A few seconds later McGonagall was back with the time-turner.

"Here you go Potter." she said handing it to her.

She would still let them call her Potter because she could tell they were all used to it.

Bella put it around her neck and then looked at everyone.

"Be careful while you're gone." Draco said.

Then gave her a kiss.

"I'll be fine. Ron, Hermione, you're in charge while I'm gone. I have my coin so like I said, put what you need to say and I'll see it."

They nodded and then she started turning the time-turner. A few minutes later she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

When she got to October 1981 and saw she was right outside Grimauld Place.

She looked back and forth then transformed into her animagus, a phoenix. The window was open so she started flying through it. When she was inside she transformed back to herself, put the invisibility cloak on and started heading to the kitchen. She had thought about grabbing the locket but knew she couldn't play with to much time and hadn't gotten the sword and basilisk venom that she needed.

She had given the invisibility cloak to James but told him she was going to need to borrow it for a little bit. So he gave it to her this morning.

"Severus, what do you have for us today?"

"The Dark Lord is still looking for the Potters. He won't give up no matter how long it takes."

"What are we going to do? Bellatrix went after Neville, Alice and Frank last week! So now it's only Bella that can take care of him."

'It's me because I'm a Halfblood like him.' Bella thought.

"Calm down Lil's, she'll be fine. I won't let you get hurt."

"I can't let my cub get hurt either. You five are in my pack and as the alpha you know it's my job to protect the cub."

"Or my pup! And if Peter didn't have to go see his mum he would say the same thing about his kitten!"

'Kitten?' she thought.

"I know but still."

Then Bella was in the kitchen and looked at her parents and godfather. She fought the tears in her eyes like she always does after her Dursley history.

Remus could sense something he was familiar with. He looked up and looked around.

"Remus, you ok?" James asked.

"Someone's here and I can tell it's got Bella's scent in it." he said.

"Shoot." she quietly hissed in parseltongue.

Then they all stood up and took out their wands.

"Show yourself!" Sirius shouted.

Bella took off the invisibility cloak and they all froze in shock.

"B-Bella?" Lily said shocked.

"Mum, dad, Sirius, Remus, Albus." she said her eyes watering a little.

Then she whipped them away quickly.

'Damn hormones.' she thought.

"First let's check. What are the Marauders nicknames?" Remus asked.

"Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders."

She had to fight from spitting Wormtail.

"Who's who?" Sirius said.

"Moony is Remus, Wormtail is Peter, Padfoot is Sirius and Prongs is James. I know why you have the nicknames but I won't expose you."

Then she looked at her mum.

"As for Lily, Severus called you, excuse me for this but, a mudblood by accident and aren't friends anymore. Severus, you're the Death Eater that heard the beginning of the prophecy and went straight to Albus after finding out Voldemort was going to go after the Potter's which is why you are the reason they're in hiding and are now their spy, Albus, you're the person Voldemort fears and hold a certain wand from the duel with Grindelwald in '45 which I now own but don't use. Also Fawkes is the phoenix that holds Voldemort and my wand core. Shall I go on or is that enough?"

They all stood there in shock.

"That's enough thank you." Dumbledore said.

"How? How are you here?" Sirius said.

"I'm from the future. The Girl-Who-Lived, savior of the Wizarding World, Head auror, defeater of Voldemort at fifteen months old on Halloween 1981 and seventeen May 2 1998. And I know the prophecy."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Savior of the wizarding war?" James said.

"There are two wars with him and one with his daughter and soon the second return of him. I defeated him which is why I'm called savior of the Wizarding World."

"How?" Lily asked.

"You gave your life to save me. With your love it backfires. I'm the first and only person to survive the killing curse which is why I'm called the Girl-Who-Lived. I hate my fame and treat it well." she said.

"What are you doing here?" McGonagall asked.

"A third war is going on. Delphini Riddle, daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lastrange has slowly been taking over London for the last four years. A prophecy was made saying Voldemort will return again and the past will help us."

"What does the prophecy say?" Dumbledore asked.

"He will return again...the past will be of help...a reminder of him will come...and it will be up to her to defeat the Dark Lord again."

Everyone sat there quietly.

"Voldemort will return again, you will come and help us, his daughter, I have to defeat him for the third time and will have to duel him for the fifth time. I decided to go back to the first war so we could have a bigger Order team for this one." she said.

"Wait, fifth time you'll duel him?" Lily said horrified.

"Defeat him for a third time?" James said.

She sighed and took out her wand. Then she transformed a pensive from a fork and pulled out the memories.

"This will make it easier. Every time I was with him infant to seventeen. And every time I have been with her."

Then everyone went in.

"This is first time. Halloween 1981." Bella said.

Then the door was burst open.

"LILY! IT'S HIM! TAKE BELLA AND GO! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" James yelled.

Then a few minutes later the bedroom burst open.

"No! Not Bella! Take me, I'll do anything!" Lily said.

"Stand aside, stand aside you silly girl!"

(Bella twitched at the word 'girl')

"Please, NOT BELLA!"

"This is my last warning."

Before she could say anything she was hit with the killing curse.

'No, you promised you'd let her go.' Snape thought.

Then he put his wand in front of Bella.

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

"No, not my baby!" Lily yelled watching what was going on.

And then he broke. He was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he must hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the child was trapped screaming, but far away ... far away ...

They all stood there in shock.

"You defeat the Dark Lord?" Snape said.

"Not completely but you'll find out soon. Next is in first year."

While she headed to the last spot her scar started to hurt.

"Ah!"

She started to rub it tightly.

Everyone but Bella her current self knew what it was and started rubbing it not knowing.

When she got there she saw someone she wasn't expecting.

"You."

Then he turned around.

"No, it can't. Snape he, he was-"

"I beg your pardon? I would hurt my future student?" Snape said surprised.

"Sorry, it was my first year and you pretty much hated me."

"Yes, it does seem tight doesn't it. But then again next to him who would have expected p-poor s-s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?"

"But that day, during the quidditch match, Snape looked like he was trying to kill me!"

Lily shook her head.

"Sev would never try to kill you." she said quietly.

"No dear girl, I tried to kill you! And if Snape hadn't been hit by fire and broken my eye contact I would have succeeded! Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse." Quirrell said.

"Snape was, trying to save me."

Lily sighed in relief. She knew he wouldn't do that.

'He's trying to protect her as an apology for what he did to me at school, became a Death Eater and for the life debt he owes James.' she realized.

James thought the same thing about his life debt.

Snape sat there wondering what he did in the future.

"Then, then you let the troll in?"

"Very good Potter yes. Snape, of course wasn't fooled. While everyone else went to the dungeon he went to the third floor and had me off! He, of course, never trusted me again. But he doesn't understand, I'm never alone, never."

He turned around and looked at the mirror.

She winced and rubbed her scar.

This was making Dumbledore think if Tom had done something very dark and it happened to his 'granddaughter'.

He and Minerva had considered her as a granddaughter since the day she was born. They'll watch her for James and Lily on full moons and when they go out for something to do in the muggle world.

"Now, what does this mirror do? I see myself holding the stone, but how do I get it?" Quirrell asked.

"Use the girl." someone said and Bella looked around.

Everyone recognized that voice anywhere. Being a Black especially Sirius.

'Oh please no' he thought.

"Come here Potter, now!"

So she walked over to him and waited.

She looked at the mirror. She saw herself holding the stone.

"Well what is it, what do you see?" he snapped.

"I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore, I've won the house cup." she said.

James, Sirius and Remus shook their head.

"You're a terrible lier." James said.

Sirius and Remus nodded while Bella rolled her eyes.

"She lies." someone said.

"TELL THE TRUTH! WHAT DO YOU SEE?!"

"Let me speak to her."

"Master you are not strong enough."

"I have strength enough, for this."

So he started to unwrap his turban. Bella looked back and saw him.

"Bella Potter, we meet, again." Voldemort said.

"Voldemort." she said.

"You're only eleven and can say his name?" Sirius said surprised.

"It's just his real name in a different spelling. You'll find out next time." she said waving her hand.

James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore were proud of their daughter, goddaughter, cub and future student.

"Like my friend Hermione said, fear of a name only increases fear for the thing itself."

"Yes, see what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, and be a parasite! Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it can not give me a body to my own. But there is something that can. Something that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket."

She started to turn around and run.

"Stop her!" Voldemort said and Quirrell snapped.

"Don't be a fool, why suffer heretic death, when you can join me, and live?" Voldemort said.

"Never!" she yelled.

That got them all proud of her.

"Hahahaha, bravery, your parents had it to! Tell me Bella, do you want to see your mother and father again?"

She looked at him and saw a picture of her parents.

"Together, we can bring them back. All I ask, is for something in return."

She started to take the stone out.

"That's it Bella, there is no good and evil, there is only power. And those to weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone." Voldemort said.

Everyone shook their head.

'Don't do it. Not like my little brother Reg, cousins Cissy and Bellatrix. The three of them were nice at school.' Sirius thought.

"YOU LIER!" she yelled.

That got them all to sigh in relief again. Especially Sirius and her parents. The more they saw her do the prouder they were.

"Kill her!" Voldemort yelled.

So he came and jumped on her who dropped the stone.

Then she put her hand on Quirrell and suddenly his hand started to burn.

"Ahh! What is this magic?"

They looked at it in shock and curiosity. The three Marauder's curiosity was the most though.

"Fool! Get the stone!" Voldemort yelled.

Bella looked at her hand and then put both of them on his face.

"Ahhh!" Quirrell yelled while Bella fought the pain in her scar.

They all felt bad for her.

Then she finally let him go. Quirrell tried to move but was still falling apart. When he was gone she picked up the stone.

Suddenly something came and went through her.

"Ahhh!" she yelled while he started to fall and pass out herself.

But before she did she heard something.

"BELLA!"

Then she was gone.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Next is second year." she said and switched years.

Then she jumped down and headed to the chamber. They all started screaming on their way down.

"The man is our current defense professor second year. And the boy is your youngest son Ron, my best friend Molly, Arthur." Bella said.

When they got there they were on their face for a second but stood up and took out their wands.

"Now remember, any sign of movement close your eyes straight away." Bella said.

Then she turned around and hopped on top of one.

"Go on." Ron said to Lockhart.

He jumped on and then followed them.

"This way." Bella said and waved her hand.

"What's that?" Ron said when they saw something.

"It looks like a, snake." Lockhart said.

"It's a snakes skin." Bella said poking the eye.

"Bloody hell! Whatever shed this must be sixty feet long!" Ron said.

"Or more."

Then Lockhart fainted.

"Heart of a liar this one." Ron said.

Suddenly Ron's wand was out of his hand and Lockhart had it.

"The adventure ends here kids." he started moving Ron's wand at the two of them.

"But don't fret, the world will know our story. How it was to late to save the girl. How you two tragically lost your mind at the sight of her mangled body."

"You have a daughter and name her Ginny. She's a year below us." Bella explained to Molly and Arthur.

That surprised the two of them.

Then he turned to Bella.

"So, you first Ms. Potter. Say goodbye to your memory. Obliviate!"

Then he was hit in the rock and it rocks started to fall.

Bella jumped down and went on her stomach while Ron backed up.

The current Bella rubbed her stomach thinking about that.

'Thank god I wasn't pregnant.' she thought.

Then she felt a kick like it was saying 'me to'

A few seconds later it stopped and Ron started coughing.

"Bella!" he said. "Bella!"

"Ron, Ron are you OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine." he said.

Then Lockhart sat up.

"Ulg." Then he looked at Ron. "Hello. Who are you?"

"Um, Ron Weasley."

"Really? And um, who, who am I?"

"Lockhart's memory charm backfired, he hasn't got a clue who he is!" Ron said.

"It's an odd sort of place isn't it? Do you live here?"

"Wait a second, Gilderoy Lockhart?" Remus asked.

"Yes. I'm guessing at school while you were?" Bella said.

"Yup." Sirius said.

"He was awful at Defense Against the Dark Arts. He got a poor on it all seven years." James said.

"The opposite of me. Defense was my best. Scorpius is best at potions like his father and James is best at Defense like me." Bella said smiling.

"No." Ron said and took the rock out of his hand.

"Really? I-" he was interrupted by Ron hitting his head with the rock and losing conciseness.

"What do I do now?" he asked.

"You wait here and try to move those things so we can get back through. I'll go and find Ginny." Bella said.

"OK." he said.

A few minutes later she was standing in front of some snakes.

"Open." she hissed.

"You're a parselmouth?!" everyone asked.

She winced.

"Voldemort transfers some of his powers to me that Halloween night. I um, still have it. Scorpius and James have it to." she said.

"My grandchildren are parselmouths?" James asked.

"Yes. And I have an idea why but I'm not going to tell you."

They stood there in shock but paid attention to the memory.

Bella's back was starting to hurt and her feet were getting sore to. So she transformed a rock into a chair. When she sat down she still hurt but not as bad.

Then it started to open. When it opened Bella climbed down the stairs and looked in front of her.

"Ginny." she said and started running to her.

When she got there she bent down and put her wand on the ground.

"Don't say it. I shouldn't have put my wand down. I was still new to the wizarding world." Bella said knowing what Mad-eye was going to say.

He nodded and a little surprised she knew what he was going to say.

"Ginny! Oh please don't be dead, wake up, wake up! Please wake up."

"She won't wake." someone said.

Bella turned around.

"Tom, Tom Riddle. What do you mean she won't wake? She's not?"

"She's still alive, but only just." he said.

"Are you a ghost?"

"A memory preserved in a diary for fifty years."

Dumbledore stood there wondering if he did it.

Then Bella put a finger on her hand.

"She's cold as ice."

While Bella looked at Ginny Tom picked up her wand.

"You've got to help me Tom. If the a basilisk comes-."

"It won't come until it's called."

"Give me my wand Tom." Bella said with her hand out.

"You won't be needing it."

"Listen we've got to go we've got to save her!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Bella. With Ginny getting weaker, I've grown stronger."

Bella looked at him for a second.

"Yes Bella, it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber, Ginny Weasley who put the messages on the wall Ginny Weasley who tied Mr. Filch's cat."

Arthur and Molly were shocked that they were having a daughter and what she did.

"But why?"

"Because I told her to. I can be very, persuasive."

That got them all to be relieved.

"Still the diary began to scare her. So she tried to dispose it in the girls bathroom but who should find it but you? The very person I was most anxious to meet."

"But why did you want to meet me?"

"I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid."

"Hagrid's my friend! And you framed him didn't you?"

"You found out how he was expelled?!" Sirius, Remus and James said.

She smirked and nodded.

"I most certainly did."

"How?" they said together.

"That you'll have to try and find out yourself."

"Awww!"

"It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore said he was innocent."

"Bet Dumbledore saw right through you."

"He kept an annoying annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle carelessly.

"I most certainly did Tom." Dumbledore said.

"I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. So I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it," said Bella triumphantly. "In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again-"

"Haven't I told you? Killing mudbloods (Lily and Snape twitched for a second) doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now my new target was you."

"How is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent — managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you and your sister escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Why do you care how I survived? Voldemort was after your time."

"Voldemort is my past, present and future."

Then he turned around and used Bella's wand to write something.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. Then he whipped the wand to the side and the letters changed the words.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. Then the words started to burn away.

Everyone but Dumbledore and Bella gasped.

"You, you're the heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort."

"Surely, you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy muggle father's name. No, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

The Marauders and Lily smiled and nodded.

Dumbledore smiled at hearing that.

"Mrs. Malfoy I'm touched at hearing that."

She smiled back.

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!"

"He'll never be gone! Not so long as people are loyal to him!"

A few seconds later they heard something. Bella recognized it.

"Fawkes?"

Fawkes flew past Bella and dropped something to him and he caught it. When Fawkes was gone she opened it and saw the sorting hat.

Dumbledore smiled already knowing what he's doing.

"So this is what Dumbledore leaves his great defender. A song bird, and an old hat."

Then he turned around and took out his hand.

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."

"Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." Bella said so they could understand what it said.

Then the stone Slytherin started to open its mouth.

"Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort heir of Slytherin against the famous, Bella Potter."

Then there was a loud his and the snake started to come out.

"Kill her." Tom hissed.

"Kill her."

Then Bella turned around and started running. A few seconds later she slipped and fell. She covered her head then heard some more chirping. She looked up and saw Fawkes scratching at the basilisk's eyes.

"NO! Your bird might have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you."

Bella stepped backwards a few times and then stepped on something. When the basilisk heard it Bella started running again.

When she saw an opening she turned right but saw it was closed. She pulled at the bars but didn't budge.

Then she turned around and the basilisk came close to her. She picked up a rock and threw it to the other side. It followed the sound and was gone.

When she could barely see its tail she turned around and ran to Ginny. Then she knelt down again.

"Yes Potter, the process is nearly complete. In a few minutes Ginny Weasley will be dead. And I will sees to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return. Very, much, alive!"

"And as you can see he does."

"Ginny?"

All of a sudden the basilisk reappeared. Bella stood up and backed up. Then something came out of the hat, a sword.

Everyone gasped knowing what it was.

Bella grabbed it and climbed up to the top of the statue. The basilisk got close so Bella started hitting it with the sword. The basilisk would hit parts of the statue and get prices off of it.

Suddenly she tripped and the sword slipped out of her hand. She turned her body a little and saw the sword start to slide off.

She grabbed it and got it through the basilisk's throat. While she did that the snake hissed loud.

While she was taking the sword out of its throat a fang fell out and landed on her arm.

"No!" almost everyone yelled while Bella rubbed where it was.

After that she went back down to Ginny with her hand on her arm. She moaned a little. When she got to Ginny her knees gave in and she fell but caught the floor with her good hand.

Everyone was terrified but Mad-eye seeing that she made a good auror and wasn't surprised she was head auror now. Snape hid his emotions but was a little nervous.

"Well Potter it looks like you have a bit of a minute to live."

Bella put her good hand on Ginny's.

"Funny, all the help a silly little book can do. Especially in the hand of a silly, little, girl."

Then Bella picked up the diary and opened it. Then she opened the diary.

"What are you doing?"

Bella was about to put it in the book.

"Stop! No!"

"Erg!" she said while she put the fang in the book.

"Ahhhh!" Tom yelled.

Bella did the other side and Tom yelled more. Then she closed the book and stabbed the outside. Sure enough Riddle was gone.

After seeing that Dumbledore made it official, Voldemort found out about and made a horcrux. But after finding out he returned and his diary destroyed he must have made more.

"Next is fourth year. He had nothing to do with third year. But one thing I'm going to obliviate when we get back will happen." she said and took out her memory.

Suddenly she was being picked up and locked. She looked down and saw Wormtail.

Everyone gasped while the Marauders were furious and hurt at the same time.

How could their friend turn his back on them?

"Do it, now!"

So he picked him up and let him in the potion.

"Bone, of the father unknowingly given. You will renew your son." he said.

The bone went inside the potion.

Then he put the wand in his pocket and took out a knife.

"Flesh, of the servant willingly sacrificed. You will revive your master."

Then he cut off his hand.

While they listened to the potion Snape decided to find out what it does and where it came from.

He looked up at Bella and walked over to her.

"Blood, of the enemy forcibly taken. You will resurrect your foe."

He put the knife on her arm.

"Ahh!" she yelled in pain.

"No!" Lily, James, Sirius and Remus yelled.

Then he took some of her blood and headed to the potion.

"The Dark Lord, shall rise, again!" he said tapping some blood.

Bella started yelling in pain.

Something was in the air getting clothes on them. Then she saw someone she hadn't seen in three years, Lord Voldemort. Like Tom Riddle said two years ago, he had risen again.

After he looked at himself he stood there and looked at her. She looked at him back. Then he looked at Wormtail.

"My wand Wormtail." Voldemort said.

He bent down and handed him his wand.

"Hold out your arm."

"Master, thank you Master."

He took out his arm.

"The other arm Wormtail!"

Then he took his arm and put his wand on the mark.

Sure enough some of his Death Eaters appeared.

"Sev wouldn't go back!" Lily said.

"Don't worry, he didn't come that first call. Bu like Draco he joins him again for the Order."

Everyone nodded.

Snape was relieved he was only going back to end the second war.

"Welcome my friends, thirteen years it's been. And yet here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself, disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me. Crabbe! McNair! Goyle! Not even you, Lucius."

"My lord I didn't detect any of your wear a-bouts!" Lucius said.

"There were signs my slippery friend!" Voldemort said back.

"I returned." Wormtail said.

Then Voldemort headed to him.

"Out of fear not loyalty. Still, you have proven yourself useful these past few months Wormtail."

Then he waved his wand over Wormtail's arm.

"Thank you Master, thank you!"

"May your loyalty never end."

"No master, never."

"That loyalty is for me. He owes me a life debt after letting him get away third year." Bella explained.

When they looked at the memory again she winced and rubbed her back.

'I can't wait until you're out of me.' she thought.

"Oh, ch,ch,ch such a handsome boy."

Bella's eyes started to water again but like last time she became the fighter she was.

"Don't touch him!"

He looked up.

"Oh, Bella, I'd almost forgotten you were here! Standing on the bones of my father. I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days."

He looked at the others and then back at Bella.

"The girl, who lived. How lies after your legend Bella. Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago? How I truly lost my power? It was love. You see when dear sweet Lily Potter tried to gave her life for her only daughter she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch her. But that was, old magic. Something I should have for seen."

Then he looked at her.

"But no matter no matter, things have changed." He took out his hand. "I can, touch you, now."

Then he put a finger on her scar.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she yelled.

She started rubbing her scar again.

A few seconds later he took his hand off of her scar.

"Astonishing what a drop of your blood will do ah Bella?" Then he raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

"NO!" everyone yelled again while Bella and Snape twitched.

"Ahhhh!" she yelled.

A few seconds later he stopped and let Bella go.

"Pick up your wand Potter! I said pick it up. Get up get up!"

She started to get up and look away for a second.

"You've been taught how to duel I presume yes? First we bow to each other."

She just stood there while he bowed a little.

"You have to earn loyalty and such with me." Bella said to her memory.

"Come on now Bella, Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners would he? I said, bow!"

"Err!" she said and felt herself bowing.

"Very good. And now, we duel! Crucio!"

She started screaming hard again. And then it stopped. She rolled over.

Lily started to cry a little.

"A little beak?" He looked at him. "a little pause… That hurt, didn't it Bella? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

Bella didn't answer. She was going to die like Cedric, those pitiless red eyes were telling her so… she was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it… but she wasn't going to play along. She wasn't going to obey Voldemort… she wasn't going to beg…

Everyone but Snape and Mad-eye smiled and proud of her. Mad-eye was impressed at her bravery so young.

"I asked you whether you want me to do that again," said Voldemort softly.

"Answer me! Imperio!"

Just answer no… say no… just answer no… I will not, said a stronger voice, in the back of her head, I won't answer… Just answer no… I won't do it, I won't say it… Just answer no…

While they listened to it they were all realizing that she was fighting off the imperious curse.

"I WON'T!"

They all looked at her in shock. Bella smirked.

"It's useless to use it on me." she said.

Voldemort stood in shock. Then he finally snapped back.

"You shocked Voldemort?!" Sirius, Remus and James said.

"I most certainly did and am one of his fears. I think he might've been even more scared of me then Albus here."

Everyone was even more surprised at that.

"You won't say no? Bella, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die… Perhaps another little dose of pain?"

Then she took out her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled.

"It was the first spell I could think of." she said waving her arms.

Then she was back on her back.

"I'm going to kill you Bella Potter. After tonight if they speak of you they'll speak only of how you, begged for death. And I being a powerful lord implied it." He took out his hand. "Get up!"

Then she turned around and ran.

"Don't you turn your back on me Bella Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!"

She sat there and took a deep breath. Then she went determined.

Almost everyone smiled at that.

"Have it your way. Expelliarmus!"

"Avada kadevera!" Voldemort yelled back.

"From that moment on, Expelliarmus became my signature curse. How I survived our first duel and how I defeated him seventh year." Bella said.

Then their wands went together.

Suddenly there was a light and people started to appear. First was Cedric, then the old man from his dream, then her parents.

"Bella! When the connection is broken you must get back to the portkey. We can linger for a moment and give you some time but only a moment do you understand?" James said.

"James." Sirius and Remus said.

She nodded.

"Bella," She looked at Cedric. "Bring my body back will you? Bring my body back to my father."

She nodded.

"Let go. Sweetheart you're ready. Let go! Let go!" Lily said.

"Lily." Sirius, Remus and Snape said.

So she pulled her wand off and the others kept him busy. She ran back to Cedric.

"Accio!"

"As you can see it was the beginning of the worst war yet." Bella said then took out fifth year.

Bella looked and saw the number 96.

"That's the number I've been having dreams of in the beginning of the year." she said.

"Bella? You might wanna come see this." Neville said.

So she headed to Neville and saw a prophecy.

Lily gasped realizing what it was. James held her close. They knew she was going to hear it soon.

Bella saw her name on it and then picked it up and looked at it. Then they heard something.

"Bella." Hermione said.

"You know, you really should learn to be more careful." Lucius Malfoy said while he took off his mask. "You are only here for what the Dark Lord wants. Now, hand me the prophecy."

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it." she said.

"Hahahaha! He knows how to play. Itty, bitty baby. Potter." someone said.

Neville recognized it.

"Bellatrix Lastrange."

"Neville Longbottom is it? How's Mum and dad?"

Sirius shook his head thinking about how crazy his cousin is now.

What happened to his oldest cousin? She kept an eye on him, Cissy, Andy and Reg all the time to protect them.

"Better, now they're about to be avenged." he said taking out his wand.

Bellatrix gasped and took out her wand while Bella stopped him.

"Now, let's everybody just calm down... shall we? All we want is that prophecy." Lucius said with his hands out.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" she asked.

"You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!" Bellatrix yelled.

"It's all right. They're just curious children, aren't they? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered... what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you... when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do... is give it to me. Then I can show you everything."

"I've waited 14 years." she said.

"I know." he said looking sad.

Lily held onto James worried about what she was going to do.

"I guess I can wait a little longer. Now! Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!" they all said together.

Then they all started running.

"Stupefy!" Hermione said.

"Stupefy!" Ron said.

"Stupefy! Reducto! Get back to the door!" Bella called.

Everyone was thinking about how strong of a young witch she is and a good leader.

"I taught them all this. From as low as my signature curse, Expelliarmus to as high as the patronus charm. All twenty eight can do it. I have a doe like mum." Bella said.

They all looked at her in shock.

"I'm sure you'll find out who it is when you get to headquarters if you agree to help us."

So they all started running and then looked around when they got there.

"Department of Mysteries. They got that bit right, didn't they?" Ron said.

Bella started to hear something and took out her wand.

"Get behind me." she called.

While they ran the death eaters suddenly appeared and took Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny around the necks with their wands in front of them. Bella looked around.

"Did you actually believe... or were you truly naive enough to think... that children stood a chance against us?" Lucius said.

Bella looked at her friends.

"I'll make this simple for you, Potters. Give me the prophecy now... or watch your friends die."

"Don't give it to him, Bella!" Neville said.

Then Bellatrix pushed her wand on him harder.

Bella looked at Lucius and gave it to him.

While he raised it Bella heard something.

"Get away from my goddaughter." Sirius said and punched him.

"Go Padfoot!" James and Remus said together smiling.

Sure enough the Order appeared and started dueling.

"Now, listen to me. Take the others and get out of here." Sirius said.

"What, no I'm staying with you!" Bella said.

"You've done beautifully, now let us take it from here." Sirius said

Then they were almost hit with something by someone. Sirius aimed it back.

Bella stood up and joined the Order.

While Bella dueled Lucius Sirius dueled Bellatrix.

"You dueled Lucius Malfoy!" James and Sirius said.

"Yes I did. I did feel guilty about doing it to my father-in-law but what are you going to do?"

The other kids were hiding and watched Bella dueling with Sirius.

"Expelliarmus!" Bella said.

"Nice one, James!" Sirius said.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix said.

Then it hit Sirius.

That got everyone not expecting that while Bella's eyes started watering at the memory.

Sirius saw that and put her in his arms.

"We can fix this pup. It's not going to happen." he said.

When it hit him Bella looked at him.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

The two Marauders looked down in honor of what happened to their best friend at her time.

Bella saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on her godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place.

Bella heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream,

But Sirius did not reappear.

"SIRIUS!" Bella yelled. "SIRIUS!"

He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps.

But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Remus grabbed Bella around the chest, holding her back.

"Thank you Moony/Remus." James, Sirius and Lily said.

"I would never let my cub get hurt." he said.

"There's nothing you can do, Bella -"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

Even though it hasn't happened yet Sirius still felt guilty about that.

"- it's too late, Bella."

"We can still reach him -" Bella struggled hard and viciously, but Remus would not let go…

"There's nothing you can do, Bella… nothing… he's gone."

"He hasn't gone!" Bella yelled.

She did not believe it; she would not believe it; still she fought Remus with every bit of strength she had. Remus did not understand; people hid behind that curtain; Harriet had heard them whispering the first time she had entered the room. Sirius was hiding, simply lurking out of sight.

"SIRIUS!" she bellowed. "SIRIUS!"

"He can't come back, Bella," said Remus, his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Bella. "He can't come back, because he's d-"

"I'm sorry Moony, pup." Sirius said quietly shaking his head.

"HE - IS - NOT - DEAD!" roared Bella. "SIRIUS!"

There was movement going on around them, pointless bustling, the flashes of more spells.

Remus dragged Bella away from the dais. Bella, still staring at the archway, was angry at Sirius now for keeping her waiting.

But some part of her realized, even as she fought to break free from Remus, that Sirius had never kept him waiting before… Sirius had risked everything, always, to see Bella, to help her… if Sirius was not reappearing out of that archway when Bella was yelling for him as though his life depended on it, the only possible explanation was that he could not come back… that he really was.

Bella turned her head and saw Bellatrix running.

She jumped off of Remus and started to run.

Remus stood there and watched her run.

"I killed Sirius Black! She's going to get me! You're going to get me!" Bellatrix said while she ran.

"Before you see the next part I didn't do it on purpose and it was pathetic." Bella said.

"CRUCIO!" she yelled and got her on the ground.

They all gasped at seeing what she did.

She held her hand out while she whimpered a little.

"You scared my cousin!" Sirius said in even more shock.

"We're so proud!" James, Sirius and Remus said together.

"You've got to mean it Bella. She killed him. She disservice's it."

Bella's neck started to move.

"You know the spell, Bella."

"I actually thought about doing it." she said.

Then she stopped and aimed her wand at Voldemort but he knocked out her wand.

"So weak." Voldemort said.

"I'm not weak!" Bella yelled at her memory.

Then out of nowhere Dumbledore appeared.

Everyone sighed in relief that Dumbledore came. Even Dumbledore himself.

"Foolish of you to come here tonight Tom. The aurors are on their way."

"By which time I shall be gone, and you, shall be dead."

A few seconds later they were dueling each other. Then Voldemort disappeared.

"Stay where you are Bella!" Dumbledore said.

Suddenly Bella felt something and went to the ground.

They almost all looked worried.

Dumbledore knelt down next to her. Then she heard something coming from her.

"You've lost old man." said Voldemort through Bella.

"AHH!" Bella yelled.

She started to see memories and pictures of things Voldemort had done. The Halloween night. Getting hit by him. Cedric being killed, the night he returned and Voldemort appearing. And seeing how much they're alike and a picture of him having her face.

"Look at me." Voldemort said.

Some people's eyes were watering seeing what she's been through in only five years of school.

"Bella, it isn't how you are alike, it's how you are not." Dumbledore said.

Bella laid there fighting the pictures and saw her friends.

"That's it Bella, think of good things." Lily said.

She opened her eyes and saw Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna.

She looked mostly at Ron and Hermione.

"You're the weak one, and you'll never know love, or friendship. And I feel sorry for you."

They smiled and Lily, the Marauders and Dumbledore were even more proud.

Dumbledore heard and smiled a little. She then shut her eyes tightly and focused on the memories she had of her friends.

The day she met Ron and Hermione, all the fun they had with them. The day she started going out with Draco and the first time they kissed. Sirius giving her a hug. Finally Voldemort came out and stood in front of her.

"You're a fool Bella Potter, and you will lose, everything."

"Not everything." current Bella said quietly.

Then the ministry appeared and saw as Voldemort disappeared.

"He's back!" Fudge said.

She felt someone hold her and everyone started to walk over to her.

Then she opened her eyes and started to stand up.

"Here's a portkey Bella to get you back to school." Dumbledore said.

She nodded, looked at the others and grabbed onto it.

"Alright we're gonna skip sixth year and get to seventh year. Then you can see what I've done during the current war." Bella said.

Then she took out the first one of the end of the war.

"This is the first one."

And then, out of nowhere, out of nothing, they were surrounded.

At least thirty hooded figures, suspended in midair, formed a vast circle in the middle of which the Order members had risen, oblivious – Screams, a blaze of green light on every side: Hagrid gave a yell and the motorbike rolled over.

Bella lost any sense of where they were. Streetlights above her, yells around her, she was clinging to the sidecar for dear life. Hedwig's cage, the Firebolt, and her rucksack slipped from beneath her knees –

"No – HELP!"

The broomstick spun too, but she just managed to seize the strap of her rucksack and the top of the cage as the motorbike swung the right way up again. A second's relief, and then another burst of green light. The owl screeched and fell to the floor of the cage.

"No – NO!"

The motorbike zoomed forward; Bella glimpsed hooded Death Eaters scattering as Hagrid blasted through their circle.

"Hedwig – Hedwig –"

Bella was having trouble fighting the tears of her eyes. With a mixture of hormones and the lose of so many people made it hard for her to fight it.

But the owl lay motionless and pathetic as a toy on the floor of her cage. She couldn't take it in, and her terror for the others was paramount. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a mass of people moving, flares of green light, two pairs of people on brooms soaring off into the distance, but she could not tell who they were –

"Hagrid, we've got to go back, we've got to go back!" she yelled over the thunderous roar of the engine, pulling out her wand, ramming Hedwig's cage into the floor, refusing to believe that she was dead.

"Hagrid, TURN AROUND!"

"My job's ter get you there safe, Bella!" bellow Hagrid, and he opened the throttle.

"Stop – STOP!" Bella shouted, but as she looked back again two jets of green light flew past her left ear:

Four Death Eaters had broken away from the circle and were pursuing them, aiming for Hagrid's broad back. Hagrid swerved, but the Death Eaters were keeping up with the bike; more curses shot after them, and Bella had to sink low into the sidecar to avoid them. Wriggling around she cried,

"Stupefy!" and a red bolt of light shot from her own wand, cleaving a gap between the four pursuing Death Eaters as they scattered to avoid it.

"Hold on, Bella, this'll do for 'em!" roared Hagrid, and Bella looked up just in time to see Hagrid slamming a thick finger into a green button near the fuel gauge.

A wall, a solid black wall, erupted out of the exhaust pipe. Craning her neck, Bella saw it expand into being in midair.

Three of the Death Eaters swerved and avoided it, but the fourth was not so lucky; He vanished from view and then dropped like a boulder from behind it, his broomstick broken into pieces. One of his fellows slowed up to save him, but they and the airborne wall were swallowed by darkness as Hagrid leaned low over the handlebars and sped up.

More Killing Curses flew past Bella's head from the two remaining Death Eaters' wands; they were aiming for Hagrid. Bella responded with further Stunning Spells: Red and green collided in midair in a shower of multicolored sparks,

"Here we go again, Bella, hold on!" yelled Hagrid, and he jabbed at a second button.

This time a great net burst from the bike's exhaust, but the Death Eaters were ready for it. Not only did they swerve to avoid it, but the companion who had slowed to save their unconscious friend had caught up. He bloomed suddenly out of the darkness and now three of them were pursuing the motorbike, all shooting curses after it.

"This'll do it, Bella, hold on tight!" yelled Hagrid, and Harriet saw him slam his whole hand onto the purple button beside the speedometer.

With an unmistakable bellowing roar, dragon fire burst from the exhaust, white-hot and blue, and the motorbike shot forward like a bullet with a sound of wrenching metal. Bella saw the Death Eaters swerve out of sight to avoid the deadly trail of flame, and at the same time felt the sidecar sway ominously: Its metal connections to the bike had splintered with the force of acceleration.

"It's all righ', Bella!" bellowed Hagrid, now thrown flat onto the back by the surge of speed; nobody was steering now, and the sidecar was starting to twist violently in the bike's slipstream.

"I'm on it, Bella, don' worry!" Hagrid yelled, and from inside his jacket pocket he pulled his flowery pink umbrella.

"Hagrid! No! Let me!"

"Please do." Molly said.

"REPARO!"

There was a deafening bang and the sidecar broke away from the bike completely.

Bella sped forward, propelled by the impetus of the bike's flight, then the sidecar began to lose height –

In desperation Bella pointed her wand at the sidecar and shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The sidecar rose like a cork, unsteerable but at least still airborne. She had but a split second's relief, however, as more curses streaked past her: The three Death Eaters were closing in.

"I'm comin', Bella!" Hagrid yelled from out of the darkness, but Bella could feel the sidecar beginning to sink again: Crouching as low as she could, she pointed at the middle of the oncoming figures and yelled,

"Impedimenta!"

The jinx hit the middle Death Eater in the chest; For a moment the man was absurdly spread-eagled in midair as though he had hit an invisible barrier: One of his fellows almost collided with him –

Then the sidecar began to fall in earnest, and the remaining Death Eater shot a curse so close to Bella that he had to duck below the rim of the car, knocking out a tooth on the edge of his seat –

"I'm comin', Bella, I'm comin'!"

A huge hand seized the back of Bella's robes and hoisted her out of the plummeting sidecar; Bella pulled her rucksack with her as she dragged herself onto the motorbike's seat and found herself back-to-back with Hagrid.

As they soared upward, away from the two remaining Death Eaters, Bella spat blood out of his mouth, pointed his wand at the falling sidecar, and yelled,

"Confringo!"

She felt a dreadful, gut-wrenching pang for Hedwig as it exploded; the Death Eater nearest it was blasted off his broom and fell from sight; his companion fell back and vanished.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," moaned Hagrid, "I shouldn'ta tried ter repair it meself – yeh've got no room –"

"Just get out of there!" Remus yelled.

"It's not a problem, just keep flying!" Bella shouted back, as two more Death Eaters emerged out of the darkness, drawing closer.

As the curses came shooting across the intervening space again, Hagrid swerved and zigzagged: Bella knew that Hagrid did not dare use the dragon-fire button again, with Bella seated so insecurely.

Bella sent Stunning Spell after Stunning Spell back at their pursuers, barely holding them off. She shot another blocking jinx at them: The closest Death Eater swerved to avoid it and his hood slipped, and by the red light of her next Stunning Spell, Harriet saw the strangely blank face of Stanley Shunpike – Stan –

"Expelliarmus!" Bella yelled.

"Yeah I really shouldn't have used that one." Bella said.

"That's her, it's her, it's the real one!"

The hooded Death Eater's shout reached Bella even above the thunder of the motorbike's engine: Next moment, both pursuers had fallen back and disappeared from view.

"Bella, what's happened?" bellowed Hagrid. "Where've they gone?"

"I don't know!"

She gazed around at the apparently empty darkness. She clambered around on the seat to face forward and seized hold of the back of Hagrid's jacket.

"Hagrid, do the dragon-fire thing again, let's get out of here!"

"Hold on tight, then, Bella!"

There was a deafening, screeching roar again and the white-blue fire shot from the exhaust: Bella felt herself slipping backwards off what little of the seat she had. Hagrid flung backward upon her, barely maintaining her grip on the handlebars –

"I think we've lost 'em Bella, I think we've done it!" yelled Hagrid.

She looked left and right for pursuers.

"We're nearly there, Bella, we've nearly made it!" shouted Hagrid.

Bella felt the bike drop a little, though the lights down on the ground still seemed remote as stars. Then she felt something she was familiar with, her scar.

"Oh no." they all said.

As a Death Eater appeared on either side of the bike, two Killing Curses missed Bella by millimeters, cast from behind –

And then Bella saw him. Voldemort was flying like smoke on the wind, without broomstick or thestral to hold him, his snake-like face gleaming out of the blackness, his white fingers raising his wand again –

Hagrid let out a bellow of fear and steered the motorbike into a vertical dive. Clinging on for dear life, Bella sent Stunning Spells flying at random into the whirling night. She saw a body fly past her and knew she had hit one of them, but then she heard a bang and saw sparks from the engine; the motorbike spiraled through the air, completely out of control –

Green jets of light shot past them again.

Bella had no idea which way was up, which down: A hooded figure on a broomstick was feet from her, she saw it raise its arm –

"NO!"

With a shout of fury Hagrid launched himself off the bike at the Death Eater; to his horror, Bella saw both Hagrid and the Death Eater, falling out of sight, their combined weight too much for the broomstick –

Barely gripping the plummeting bike with her knees, Bella heard Voldemort scream, "Mine!"

It was over: She could not see or hear where Voldemort was; she glimpsed another Death Eater swooping out of the way and heard, "Avada –"

They were almost all scared of what was going to happen.

As the pain from Bella's scar forced her eyes shut, her wand acted of its own accord.

They were all confused now.

She felt it drag her hand around like some great magnet, saw a spurt of golden fire through her half-closed eyelids, heard a crack and a scream of fury.

The remaining Death Eater yelled; Voldemort screamed,

"NO!"

Somehow, Bella found her nose an inch from the dragon-fire button. She punched it with her wand-free hand and the bike shot more flames into the air, hurtling straight toward the ground.

"Hagrid!" Bella called, holding on to the bike for dear life.

"Hagrid – Accio Hagrid!"

The motorbike sped up, sucked towards the earth. Face level with the handlebars, Bella could see nothing but distant lights growing nearer and nearer: She was going to crash and there was nothing she could do about it.

Behind her came another scream, "Your wand, Selwyn, give me your wand!"

She felt Voldemort before she saw him. Looking sideways, she stared into the red eyes and was sure they would be the last thing she ever saw: Voldemort preparing to curse her once more –

And then Voldemort vanished.

Bella looked down and saw Hagrid spread-eagled on the ground below her. She pulled hard at the handlebars to avoid hitting him, groped for the brake, but with an earsplitting, ground trembling crash, she smashed into a muddy pond.

Then the memory was gone.

"One more with Voldemort and then three with his daughter. This one will be the day I defeated Voldemort for good. I hope."

She took out the next memory.

When they stood up Bella saw Voldemort feeling something and smirked.

Then the people were all standing there quietly. Everyone had been close.

The crowd was afraid, and silence fell abruptly and completely as Voldemort and Bella looked at each other, and began, at the same moment, to circle each other.

"I don't want anyone else to help," Bella said loudly, and in the total silence her voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

She looked around and saw Draco was gone. She was relieved he wasn't there.

Voldemort hissed.

"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "This isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody," said Bella simply. "There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good. . . ."

The plural word horcrux got Dumbledore to be even more worried about her.

"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Bella.

Lily looked down with her eyes watering a little.

They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other, and for Bella no face existed but Voldemort's.

"Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"Accidents!" screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and the watching crowd was frozen as if Petrified, and of the hundreds in the Hall, nobody seemed to breathe but they two.

"Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and snivelled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Bella as they circled, and stared into each other's eyes, green into red.

"You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people - "

"But you did not!"

" - I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

Lily looked up confused. The others were to.

"You dare -"

"Yes, I dare," said Bella. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle, and Bella knew that he kept him temporarily mesmerized at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that Bella might indeed know a final secret. . . .

"Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore favourite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like and old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter - and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing," said Bella, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret.

"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both," said Bella, and she saw shock flit across the snakelike face, though it was instantly dispelled; Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humourless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.

"You think you know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh he dreamed of it," said Bella, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

Dumbledore shut his eyes regretting what he did years ago with his former best friend and lover.

Bella noticed and waved at him to come close.

"He lies to Voldemort in a vision I had. Voldemort asked him where the elder wand was and he said he never had it. He realized what he had done years ago and tried to make it up to everyone, especially you probably." she whispered.

He smiled that he realized what he had done and really was trying to mend it.

"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you," said Bella, "a better wizard, a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"WHAT?!" they all said.

"Sixth year." Bella said.

"You thought you did," said Bella, "but you were wrong."

For the first time, the watching crowd stirred as the hundreds of people around the walls drew breath as one.

"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort hurled the words at Bella as though they would cause him unendurable pain.

"His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"

"Yes, Dumbledore is dead," said Bella calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes did not waver from Bella's.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Bella. "Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you starting hunting down my mother. And you never realised it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"

"He's truly the reason we've gone in hiding." James said.

"Yes. And might I suggest you apologize to him and see if he'll not hate me when I get to Hogwarts?" Bella said.

The three looked at their feet in guilt.

"We'll try and do it." James said.

Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart.

"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Bella, "the same as me and my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realised," she said as she saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him - "

"Of course he told you that," said Bella, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

It surprised everyone aside from Bella. She was rubbing her back again right that second.

"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention, but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path!"

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little girl- I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it; I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Bella Potter!"

"You have the Elder Wand?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. The duel I had with Grindawald years ago. We had a plan on finding the Deathly Hallows. But after the fight we had we split up. He continued to search the Hallows and I taught Defense Against the Dark Arts at first. Then I started teaching Transfiguration." he explained.

They all nodded and then looked at the memory.

"Yeah, it did." said Bella. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you think what you've done... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle. . . ."

"What is this?"

Of all the things that Bella had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had socked Voldemort like this. Bella saw is pupils contract to thin slits, saw the skin around his eyes whiten.

"It's your one last chance," said Bella, "it's all you've got left. . . . I've seen what you'll be otherwise. . . . Be a man. . . try. . . Try for some remorse. . . ."

"You gave Tom a second chance?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was worth a shot. Everyone needs a second chance." she said.

Dumbledore smiled.

"You dare - ?" said Voldemort again.

"Yes, I dare," said Bella, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."

Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand, and Bella gripped Draco's very tightly. The moment, she knew, was seconds away.

"I don't really know how I got his wand."

"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed - "

"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard . . . The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance . . ."

Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and Bella could feel the curse coming, feel it building inside the wand pointed at his face.

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

"What!" they all said.

Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, but then it was gone.

"How can you get to shock him?" Mad-eye asked wondering what she did.

"I don't have a clue."

"But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone . . . and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy . . ."

"But you're too late," said Bella. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him."

'And thankfully didn't hurt him.' she thought.

Bella twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Bella. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Bella heard the high voice shriek as she too yelled her best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!" they said together.

"You'll probably find out soon."

The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead centre of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided.

Bella saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last.

"As you can see I completed the prophecy. Now it's time for the current war."

Then she took out the memory of her first duel.

"Bella Malfoy. I've heard you take mostly after your mother. But after your father as well. A few people told me that you're a good duelist like your father." Delphini said.

"Yes I did." Bella said.

"Well let's see how good you are."

"Aunt Bella?" Teddy said.

"Don't worry Ted, I'll be fine. Go with Kreacher so he can keep an eye on you." she said.

"But I wanna help!" he said.

"I know you do but you're only in z a your first year. I can do it just fine, you know that." she said with her hands on his shoulders.

Then she gave him a kiss and saw Kreacher waiting for him.

"Keep an eye on Scorpius and James for me ok?"

He nodded fighting tears and then grabbed Kreacher's hand and was gone.

"Now that he's gone let's get started. Crucio!" Dalphini said.

Then Bella dove over to the ground.

"Stupefy!"

Then Delphini was on her back.

"Confringo!" Bella said while she started to get up.

"Imperio!" Delphini said.

"Bow to me... Show me respect... Don't do it... Bow to me... Do what you did fourth year... Give me respect...

"I WON'T!" she yelled.

She took deep breaths after that while everyone looked at her in shock.

"How?" Delphini said.

"I'm a Potter, everyone knows the Potter is an old, rich and powerful family."

Then they started dueling again.

"Expelliarmus!" Bella yelled causing Dalphini to fall on her back again.

Finally after two hours Delphini was to weak to do it anymore.

"You win this time Potter. But I'll win next time."

Then she disaperated.

Bella stood there taking deep breaths.

"Next is two years ago." she said taking out the next one.

"Avada Kedavra!" Dalphini yelled.

"NO!" everyone from the past and current time.

She focused more on her core than usual.

"Protengo!" Bella yelled.

Then to everyone's shock it went flying back at Dalphini.

She jumped down and missed by an inch.

"I didn't mean to almost kill her. I meant to get Crabbe sr." she hissed quietly.

"Were you trying to kill me Potter?" Dalphini asked.

"No. Unless it's a damn repeat of my fifth year and finding out about the prophecy I don't want to murder you. Crabbe sr. on the other hand yes. Your son is an idiot! I may have married Draco but still!"

Then she was hit by a Crucio. While she was on her back she screamed in pain.

Draco stood there next to Crabbe worried about a repeat of what his aunt Bella had done to the Longbottoms.

A few minutes later Bella was wincing and taking deep breaths. Then she slowly stood up.

She was sore but knew she was strong enough to do this again.

'Mum and dad would be furious at this but,' she thought and focused on her core.

"Imperio!"

Then Crabbe sr. lost control of himself.

Everyone looked at her in shock. The people from the current war and the past.

'Snap your wand in half and think you're a squib... say that you and your son are more squib than wizard...

He snapped his wand and then to some people's surprise he said what she wanted him to say.

"Me and Vincent are more of a squib then a wizard." he said.

When he said that she used a silent spell that turned him and his son into squibs.

After that she snapped her fingers and was back to his usual self.

"What? My wand! Vincent give me your wand!"

So Crabbe jr. gave him his wand but it didn't work.

"What did you do to me?!"

"I turned you and Crabbe into squibs. Like Arabella Figg."

Everyone gasped.

"How?!"

"I made it myself. I won't tell anyone the spell. As for you Dalphini, let's see what happens this time."

Then they dueled each other again but had more trouble than last time.

When they were done after four hours Bella had won again.

"I guess you still have some work to do. Your father lost to a seventeen year old. So I'm not that surprised."

Then she took out the last memory.

"This takes place six months ago."

Ron had just been hit by the torture curse.

"You're reminding me of my aunt and uncle. I was their house elf for almost sixteen years! Thanks to your dad I have a lot in common with him!"

After that Dalphini aimed a spell nobody was aware of causing Bella to be on her back.

After that Bella remembered she had a knife from Sirius in her pocket.

She picked it up and aimed it at Dalphini's knee and got her.

Then she winced and aimed a killing curse at Bella. But as usual she wasn't hit by it.

After five hours of getting each other hard this time they were both exhausted.

Then Bella got her with the strongest stunning spell she's ever done. She had just broken Dalphini's left shoulder doing that.

Like any other time they all looked at her in shock.

Dalphini winced while she stood up.

"Expelliarmus!" Dalphini said.

Bella just moved her hand causing it to go back at Dalphini.

"How on earth are you able to use so much power when you're exhausted?" Arthur asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea." she said.

Then Bella was on her hands and knees taking deep breaths. Then coughed up blood worried after she found out she was seven weeks pregnant last week.

Hearing that horrified everyone.

"This is a new record of us two." she said panting.

"Y-yes it is." Dalphini said panting to.

Then they both stood up and Dalphini got her with a bleeding spell causing her to fall to her knees and lose a lot of blood.

'There's no way she could know that spell. She didn't know about the book and was an infant when I defeated him.' she thought.

She winced and was losing more blood than last time.

She could tell Dalphini was tired and sore so she slowly stood up shaking and limped to her. She was a little dizzy from her pregnancy.

"You can either keep going or leave. Your choice."

Delphini disapperated home. When she was gone Bella fell to her hands and knees. While she did that she started to lose conciseness and heard someone say her name until she was gone.

"Bella!"

Then she was gone.

When they were done they sat there in shock and proud at the same time while Bella put her memories back. Then she looked at them all.

"As you can see like my and Neville's parents and the second part of the prophecy made in '79 is the same thing as I've done. The second war was only two and years, end of my fifth year is when the ministry believed me and sixth year when he began to take over Britain it ended at the end of seventh year. If you help me you can end this. I can't lose my family and friends. This war will have to go the way it is now to not mess with time. If you want to help me come here so I can put you in the time-turner."

Then everyone but Snape to be careful stood up and headed to her. When they got there she wrapped it around them all and then set the time.

When they started to go Bella was having trouble staying awake from using so much strength to go this far down in time and staying this long but knew she only had a few minutes and then she'd be back.


	4. Chapter 4

When she got there they were at Grimauld Place with everyone looking worried. Draco was the worst and pacing. Then they looked up and saw everyone they needed.

Bella was starting to lose consciousness so Draco ran over to her and caught her.

"Bella! What's wrong with her?" Lily asked.

"It's 2011 right now so she used a lot of strength to get her there and back. She's twenty eight weeks pregnant and has three kids. One godson and two biological sons. I'm her husband Draco Malfoy." Draco said.

"Cissy's son?" Sirius said.

"Yes. We started dating in secret our fifth year. After she defeated the Dark Lord we exposed our relationship and made it look real. I never wanted to join him, my father made me. My mother tried to stop him but he ignored her. She had thought about divorcing him but since Bella was Lady Black it was her decision. She knew she wouldn't let her in so she stayed. Be knew it and understood I had to do it. And to help I, I joined the Dark Lord's daughter like Severus did for the second war." he said.

Sirius smiled a little.

"Good old Cissy. A Black but with a secret heart like me and Andy."

"Alright, now, tell us what is going on." Dumbledore said.

"For the past four years another war has been going on. Bella got the Order and Dumbledore's Army back together. She's a great leader and has dueled Delphini three times in the past four years. She's a great duelist like you James." McGonagall said.

He smiled and puffed out his chest proud of his daughter. Lily was smiling thinking the same thing.

But then it finally hit them. Even after watching what she's been through over her years. Dueled her three times and has her own kids.

'Born to those who thrice defied him.' they thought together.

"Who's Dumbledore's Army?" Remus asked.

Then Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Alice, Angelina, Dean, Seamus, Dennis, George, Lee, Parvati, Anthony, Cho, Luna, Marietta, Michael, Padma, Terry, Ernie, Hannah, Justin, Susan and Zacharias stood up.

"Our own secret society from school. I came up with her teaching us because the professor was useless and with Voldemort back it was better if we were taught by someone that knows what to do and is a good leader. She's the best person in school at Defense Against the Dark Arts. She knows a bit of dark magic to. Neville, Ginny and Luna reopened the DA while we were gone. When we were back Bella took it from there. These coins will glow and heat up a bit too tell us when the next meeting is. I came up with it myself like a Dark Mark." Hermione said showing them the coins.

The past looked at her. Then they heard someone groan.

They all looked at Bella and saw her wince and put her hand on her scar. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

"Oh no." they said together.

Then Bella sat up and gasped.

"Be, you ok?" Draco asked worried.

"I saw him, he's back and at Riddle Manor like fourth year with Dalphini." she said taking deep breaths.

"Calm down." Ron said.

"How could he be back? We got rid of all seven horcruxes!" she said.

"Horcruxes?" Sirius said quietly.

Then he remembered what she said at the memory she defeated Voldemort.

No one but Remus heard him.

"I took care of his diary second year, Dumbledore took his ring and we found a fake locket sixth year,"

That hit Sirius thinking that that's what happened to Regulus.

"Then we took care of the real locket, diadem, cup, Neville took care of the snake and I gave myself in and got it out of me! How is he back? Why is my scar hurting? Why am I having visions like fifth and seventh year?"

"Calm down Bella!" Draco said.

"Did you just say horcruxes?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, he's immortal and has made five at your time and seven here. I thought it would've stopped." she said while Draco helped her up.

Then she sat down on a chair. She was using a glamor spell on her stomach until she gets to thirty weeks it will work.

"We need your help to end this war. With a dark witch and wizard and with people getting old it's not easy. If you want this war to end then help us." he said.

Everyone stood there quietly.

"We'll help you with everything we can to end this war." Remus said.

"Alright, why don't you all stay here at Grimauld Place. I know you hate it Sirius but I can't lose you all again." Bella said.

Then she stood up and hissed grabbing her back.

"I can't wait until it stops hurting. It will make it easier for this war." she said rubbing it a little. "Alright, let's split up and get back to this tomorrow, I'll be done with work for a while in three weeks so it'll be easier."

They all nodded and then started to split up but Bella was interrupted.

"Bella, can we talk to you please?" Lily said.

"Sure. I'll see you later Draco." she said and gave him a kiss.

"Be careful ok?" he said.

"I'll be fine."

He nodded and went home. Then Bella looked at everyone.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What happened when we die? Raised by Sirius?" James asked hoping she would say yes.

"I get raised by aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon. Our Dumbledore said that a blood protection will work until I stop calling it home or the day I turned seventeen."

Everyone froze, even past Dumbledore after hearing that.

"I'll be fine. They treated me like a house elf and sleep in the cupboard under the stairs until I get my first Hogwarts letter but I still survived all sixteen years there. If it takes me to be safe and able to defeat him I'll do anything." she said rubbing her scar.

"What about horcruxes, what and where are they?" Sirius asked.

"I can't tell you. You can't play with the time. I would tell you what and where if I could. I can tell you there are five during your time and seven during mine."

She saw Dumbledore looking at her in the eyes and knew he was using legilimancy.

"It won't work sir, I'm a strong occlumence and legilimence. I will expose one thing. I become his sixth and accidental horcrux after mum sacrificed herself. I don't know how it's happening again but I don't care. As long as I don't lose anyone else I'll do it."

"Who dies second war?" Lily asked.

"Cedric Diggory when Voldemort returns, Sirius fifth year at the Department of Mysteries obviously, Dumbledore sixth year, Moody, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Hogwarts students, Severus, Dobby, I set him free second year, Voldemort and plenty of other people seventh year. Andy died when Teddy was two so I took him in and adopted him a year later."

While they talked the past promised to help them the best they could.

After that Bella went home and relaxed. As usual Draco gave her a back massage.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since Bella got the past to help them and she had stopped working so she could make some plans on what to do now. She was thirty five weeks along and found out they were having a girl and naming her Lily Luna Malfoy.

Kreacher was keeping a close eye on her right now and helping her whenever she needed it. Since it was another war and Voldemort was back again he kept an even closer eye on her.

Bella was fighting the pain in her scar but would open their connection to see if she could get any information. Since Snape was gone Draco rejoined him it was hard. His mark had gone off and she aloud him to go and after that he got a good and strong Crucio for leaving him like Severus and marrying Bella, his arch enemy and a blood traitor now.

She was surprised their connection would work like it used to with his soul out of her.

She had told the past what they had missed and how they can help.

Right now she was in Malfoy Manor and trying to keep her connection locked and was rubbing her scar.

Draco was at a meeting at Crabbe Manor.

"I think he remembers our connection." she said then covered her head with her hands on both sides.

"Is Mistress Bella alright?" Kreacher asked.

She looked up.

"I'm fine Kreacher. My scar just hurts." she said.

He nodded and then went to get her some tea.

A few hours later she was asleep in bed and Draco had just got home.

"Kreacher, where's Bella?" he asked.

"Mistress Bella is taking a nap right now Master Draco. She's been sleeping for three hours. Kreacher gave her a dreamless potion after she had some tea. Her scar was bothering her." he said.

"Alright, thanks."

Then he went upstairs to check on her and saw her tossing and turning with her hand on her scar. Then he ran over to her and rubbed her shoulder to try and wake her up.

Then he felt guilty about doing it but had no choice.

_"Aquamenti."_

And some water went all over her causing her to sit up and gasp. Then automatically took out her wand and looked around. Then she saw Draco and sighed.

"Sorry Be, you weren't waking up and so I used the water spell on you." he said feeling guilty.

Only he, Ron and Hermione knew she didn't learn how to swim.

"That's ok. How long was I out?"

"Kreacher said he snuck a dreamless potion for your nap and you've been asleep for three hours. I just wanted to check on you. Did you see or hear the meeting or something while you were asleep because you were tossing and turning with your hand on your scar."

"Yeah, it's the meeting saying that they're going to attack Hogsmead next month. We need to have a meeting now. Then we can tell them."

"Be, you're exhausted and thirty five weeks pregnant!"

"I don't care how tired I am, if I have to work all day and all night to do this I will."

"You're due in three weeks and said your faux contractions feel stronger than usual today."

"Draco, I just want this done."

He nodded and then they headed to Grimauld Place.

When they got there Draco helped her sit down. Then she winced and put her hand on her stomach. A few minutes later she took a deep breath.

"Bella, maybe you should go home or St. Mungo's." Lily said.

"Mum, I'm fine. Now let's just get this done."

They all nodded and then told her everything they could.

"What happened earlier?" Remus asked.

"I took a nap and saw them making a plan to attack Hogsmead next month."

"And I was at that meeting." Draco said.

They all sat there quietly.

"What are we going to do?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. We have a month to think of something and I finished work last week. So it will be easier."

"You know that since you're Lady Potter, Black and Malfoy now you really don't need to work." Kingsley said.

"I know. But I want to work. I want to help. When I retire being an auror I'll offer to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts." she said then winced and put her hand on her stomach.

When she was done she took a deep breath and continued talking to them.

While they did that Lily could tell she was starting to get into labor. Then she looked at Bella.

Bella was about to say something when she gasped, grabbed her stomach and Draco's shoulder.

Then she took a deep breath and winced.

"Be, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

She opened her mouth but felt something she was to familiar with. Her water broke.

Then she looked at Draco the most.

"My water just broke." she said.

Then Draco stood up and helped her up. But her knees gave out on her.

"You're three and a half weeks early!" he said.

She opened her mouth but was cut off by a strong contraction.

"Ahhh!" she yelled.

"Come on, we need to get you to St. Mungo's." he said.

She shook her head.

"I-I can't move." she said.

Then she looked at him.

"I have to lie down, right now."

She started to get to the ground and Lily stood up.

"I'm a healer. I can help you with her. Try and get her to-"

"Andy's room! She's on the ground and only a few steps away." Sirius said.

"Great idea Padfoot!" James said.

"Ron, I need you to help me with her." Draco said.

He nodded and then took her right side while Draco took her left.

They were about to walk when she winced tight and took a deep breath.

When she was done she nodded and then they headed to the other room.

A few minutes later she was laying down on Andy's bed.

"Alright, Draco you're welcome to stay, Ron you need to leave." Lily said.

"Good luck Be." he said.

Then he shut the door and Lily locked it.

"Alright sweetie, let's see where you are." she said.

So she took out her wand and whispered a spell to see.

"It looks like she's at four percent."

Bella nodded then gasped and grabbed Draco's hand causing him to wince.

A few seconds later she took a deep breath.

"Sorry." she said.

"It's alright, I'm used to it." he said.

It had been thirteen hours and she was at five. The contractions were stronger than the last time she had James.

Then she felt the strongest contraction yet.

"AHHHHHH!" she yelled then started to push and Lily noticed.

"No not yet sweetie. Soon though."

Then Bella groaned and winced.

Back in the kitchen,

"Damn she's a good leader and tough person. As much pain as she's in she still hasn't yelled as loud as Lily when she was in labor." James said.

Then they heard her screaming.

"I feel so sorry for her. She wasn't this bad with James or Scorpius. I wasn't as bad with Rose or Hulgo "Molly said she wasn't as bad with any of her seven either." Hermione said.

"Hulgo is only four months old so like Rose and James she'll be in Hogwarts with Lily."

"She and Scorpius has something going on with Scorpius. I teach herbology now so I keep an eye on the kids for them. Bella comes and gives them lectures sometimes to." Neville said.

"Draco and Be are great parents. We could tell that if he wasn't Lord now even though Lucius is still alive when he was in Azkaban after dating and marrying he would disown him in a heartbeat." Ron said.

The other people nodded knowing he was right.

Thirty five hours had gone by and Bella was at nine.

"Almost done sweetie. You're doing good." Lily said.

"Ohhh." she said.

Then she felt another strong contraction.

"AHHHH!" she yelled.

Then a few minutes later she took deep breaths.

Finally she was ready.

"Alright Bella, push!" Lily said.

She squeezed Draco's hand and did it the best she could. When she was done with the first one she took a deep breath.

"Again."

She did it multiple times and was on the last one. She was exhausted but could do one more.

"Alright, one more time."

Then she did it the best she could and was done. She laid down and listened to the baby crying.

"I did it." she said smiling.

Draco smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Yeah, you did." he said.

"Alright, it looks like it's doing fine." Lily said smiling then handed Bella the baby.

"She has my eyes and your hair." Draco said.

"Yeah she does."

"Do you want me to go get the others?" Lily asked.

"Yes please."

So she went to get everyone.

When they got there they all saw them smiling.

"She looks so much like you Bella." Hermione said.

"She does, and I don't think she'll get the Potter curse like James." Bella said smiling.

That got everyone to burst out laughing.

After that Draco could tell she was tired so he had everyone leave and he put Lily down for a nap herself.

Then he hissed and his hand on his arm feeling his mark go off.

Then he opened his mouth but was cut off.

"Go do your thing. Be careful though." she said before she fell asleep.

He gave her a kiss then went home, grabbed his Death Eater robes and headed to Crabbe Manor.


	6. Chapter 6

Before they knew it it had been a month and the day Voldemort, Dalphini and Death Eaters were there.

Dalphini was dueling Bella right now while the DA, aurors and both the current and past Order were dueling Death Eaters.

Then Bella was on her back wincing.

Then she felt her scar burn and winced even harder.

"As skilled as you are at dueling we still take a long time to finish it." Dalphini said.

"That's enough Dalphini." Voldemort said.

"Yes father." she said and backed up.

They all stood there and waited for it to start.

Voldemort wasn't surprised she figured it out because he really did remember their connection.

"Bella Potter, as I said years ago, the girl-who-lived, come to die."

"This will be the fifth time we've dueled each other, and if I do it again, the seventh time I survive. And like you said seventh year, we don't have the same wand cores. I have my old wand and is now unbreakable, untouchable to everyone but me. I made it myself. The same thing with the Elder wand and your wand."

Everyone that didn't know gasped after hearing that she had the Elder wand. Dumbledore was wondering how Voldemort got it even though he watched the memories he still wondered what happened.

"Well this will be fun. Have you ever used an unforgivable curse aside from the stunning spell like torture curse when Bellatrix murdered Sirius?"

That got everyone to gasp again while Bella stood there quietly. Then she shut her eyes and opened them again.

"I used the torture curse three times and the imperious curse four times. But I never have used the killing curse. I will admit that I aimed a shield charm at Crabbe sr. The now squib like his son. It missed him by an inch."

"What were the two working for?"

"Torture was for Bellatrix murdering Sirius, the other one was for one of the Crow twins trying to torture Minerva and the other one was from a duel I had with your daughter a few years ago. The imperious curse was three times at Gringotts to steal the cup and to get the Crabbes squibs. I'm not a dark witch. I know things about dark magic yes, but never used it like you."

"I'm guessing you never used the killing curse yourself?"

"No. But if I have to to defeat you for a third time then I will. I asked Kingsley if I could use any of them and he said yes."

"Well then, this will be very fun. Now like I said, first we bow to each other."

Then he started to bow a bit. After he said that she remembered what happened. So she bowed to.

"And now," he took out his wand and like last time,

"Crucio!"

"NO!" they all yelled.

Draco had to fight it like school.

But she remembered and went to the ground then rolled over.

"That's not gonna work Tom. You did this to me fourth year at the cemetery you're staying near again." she said.

Then he remembered he did. But forgot she could fight off the imperious curse.

"Well I can get you to do something for me. Imperio!"

'Kill Draco for becoming a blood traitor.'

'Don't do it.'

'Kill him for ruining the Malfoy history.'

'Don't do it.'

"I WON'T!" she yelled.

That caused everyone to gasp. Especially the people from the past seeing her do it in person.

"You forgot I can fight it off apparently. You used it on me a few minutes after the torture curse for the first time. So let's show you how good I am at the unforgivable curses. Use the Slytherin in me. The sorting hat said I have a bit of all four houses and would do well in Slytherin."

Then she took out her wand and thought about what she heard fifth year.

"You've got to really mean it Potter. Crucio!" she shouted shocking everyone.

When she got him he was on the ground screaming in pain. She did that for five minutes straight and then stopped.

"Is that strong enough for you? Bellatrix taught me fifth year after I used it pathetic. Like she said, you really got to mean it."

He was to shocked to say anything. Then he felt himself standing up and saw her doing it with her hand.

When he came back he aimed the torture curse on her to. This time he got her.

"AHHHH!" she yelled.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

A few minutes later she was taking deep breaths and then felt something on her scar causing her to scream even louder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Like I said, astonishing what a drop of your blood will do awe Bella?" he said when he stopped.

She started to get up and winced.

'Thank god I had Lily last month.' she thought.

Draco thought the same thing.

He was worried sick about what was going to happen now but hid it well.

"It's a good thing you have a different wand Tom. Or else this would be a repeat of that night." she said.

"You are correct Potter. This will be a duel of skill again. And I remember how good you are just like your father over there." he said looking at James.

"Leave my family out of this. They have nothing to do with this!"

"Mum! We can help!" James said.

"Come on aunt Bella, you go to Hogwarts and lecture us about Defense a lot! In your case home." Teddy said.

"Please mum, you just had Lily last month! We can't lose you!" BBC Scorpius said.

"Excuse me, did I just hear the word mum?" Voldemort asked.

"I have my own family. Now leave them alone! I gave myself in last time and it rebounded with them all. And it still works!" she said.

"Stupefy!" she yelled and got him on his back.

"You're getting old Riddle. You're losing to a thirty one year old!" she said.

That got people laughing like the Marauders or chuckling.

Voldemort growled.

"We'll see about that." he hissed.

"Let's do it then. See who's going to win this time." she hissed back.

Then it started. The duel worse than Dumbledore and Grindelwald in 1945 and worse than Bella and Voldemort in 1998.

Everyone watched in shock. Their living and former professors were starting to wonder if she had held that much strength in her core. And if she did then it must be so no one is jealous of her.

Then Bella was on her back and rubbed the back of her head.

"You are a strong witch Bella." Voldemort said.

She took deep breaths.

"I kept so much in me so my friends weren't jealous of me."

That got Ron and Hermione to feel guilty. Ron was jealous from her fame and Hermione was jealous from her skill at Defense Against the Dark Arts.

He smirked and remembered something he did fifth year. He left and that got her to remember what happened.

"Oh no." she said.

A few seconds later she felt him in her again.

"AHHHH!" she yelled with her eyes closed tightly.

Then she started to see memories she had from her fifth year and others from the seventh year.

"Look at me." he said.

While she had a repeat she saw Ron, Hermione, Draco, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Teddy, James jr. and Scorpius.

Ron and Hermione recognize that anywhere from that night. They nodded.

She remembered what she said.

"You're the weak one, and you'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you."

Then she shut her eyes tightly and thought about everything she did with her friends, Teddy, James, Scorpius and everything she thought about her fifth year.

Then he was out of her again but before he could leave like last time she hit him with a silent stunning spell.

After that she got up and looked at him.

"I think you forgot I can get you out of me. You forgot a lot of stuff after fourteen years."

Then she got him with something she hadn't used since her sixth year.

"Secrumsentra!"

Then he started bleeding everywhere. People from Snape's school years, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Ginny recognized it.

She was tired, sore and had blood all over herself but only had to do it once.

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You've got to mean it Bella, you know the spell Bella."

She opened her eyes and took her wand out at him. Then for the first and last time she used it.

"Avada Kedavra!" she shouted.

Then for the third time he was dead. After that she looked at Dalphini.

"Your options are Azkaban or death. I would choose Azkaban if I were you." she said causing them all to shiver.

Then she snapped her good hand and Dalphini was wrapped into string and silent.

"Seamus, take care of her please." she said.

"With pleasure Bella." he said then took her to the prison court room until they can give her a trial.

After that Bella was exhausted and sore so she transformed a rock into a chair. Then she sat down and moaned quietly for a second.

"You ok mum?" Scorpius asked.

She nodded.

"What's wrong, I'm a healer and a mother you know that." Lily said.

"I'm exhausted, sore, I think I broke my left rib from one of the falls, lost a lot of blood and used way to much strength." she said.

"Why did you hold so much strength during classes?" McGonagall asked.

"Like I said, I didn't want anyone to get jealous of me. Especially Ron and Hermione." she said quietly losing consciousness.

"Bella? Bella!" she heard someone saying while she lost consciousness.

Lily went and felt her pulse then sighed in relief.

"She's alive, her pulse is weak but still there." she said.

"Let's get her to Madam Pomfrey." Remus said.

That got former Hogwarts students from her time and professors to start laughing.

"What's so funny?" James sr. asked.

"She broke you and Sirius' record with Poppy at school. She put her name on one of the beds fourth year and kept it on there." Ron said.

"WHAT?!" they said.

"I didn't think it was possible to beat James' history." Remus said.

"She didn't go a year without being there from all the things us three did at school." Hermione said.

After that Draco picked her up and they headed to Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

When they got there Draco put her down on her bed and sat next to her while Madam Pumfry fixed her up and Lily fixed the others.

"She'll be fine. Just some new scars and deep cuts. She might not be back at work for a while either."

"Alright." Draco said.

The next day Draco was sitting next to her still and Ron, Hermione, Teddy, Scorpius, James jr. the Marauders and Lily were standing and sitting next to her.

Then they heard someone moaning and looked at Bella. Then she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi." she said quietly.

Everyone sighed at her and Draco gave her a kiss.

"You scared us half to death." he said.

"Sorry. I was just doing my job."

"Alright Potter, get some rest." Madam Pumfry said.

_Once again the war is over!_

_For the third time Bella Malfoy has defeated Voldemort and for the first time defeated Dalphini Riddle. It turns out that Dalphini Riddle is the daughter of Voldemort and Belatrix Lastrange. "I hope that this is the last war I live with. Technically me, Ron, Hermione, Draco and fellow Hogwarts years of ours have been through all three wars. Us me, Ron, Draco and other people from 1980 and Hermione is from 1979. People born between 1/31/81-10/31/81 have been through the end. I defeated him three times and his daughter four times like my parents. I'm going to expose why Voldemort went after my parents. A prophecy was made for me and Neville when our parents found out they were pregnant with us. Here's what it was. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who thrice defied him... Born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord shall mark them as his equal but they shall have power the Dark Lord knows not... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord shall be born as the seventh month dies... I was confused at first but I figured it out a few months later. It means either me or Neville would be able to defeat him. Both our parents have defied him three times. His birthday is July 30th and mines July 31st. I got my scar and the reason he went after me is because he was a halfblood like me." Bella said._

While everyone read the paper Bella just shook her head.

"Every time I do things like this I get more fame." she said.

Draco held her close.

"You treat it fine." he said.

"I guess I should go bring the past back to their time." she said looking at everyone.

They all nodded and she took out the time-turner.

"Alright, everyone around me." she said.

Everyone did as told and Bella turned to 1981.

When they got there she took everyone out and gave them a hug.

"I really wish I could fix this but I can't." she said her eyes watering.

"I know cub, but you also know we can't play with time." Remus said.

After she gave everyone a hug and her parents a kiss she set the time-turner then was gone.

When she got back unlike last time she was fine because it was quick and she wasn't pregnant.

She got a hug from Draco and was fighting tears from spending a month with her parents, Sirius and Remus.

A few months later she was back at work. She was still head auror and enjoyed it. Her family and friends were close, Dalphini was given the dementors kiss. Even though they don't work for Azkaban like they used to if it was something like this they would be used.

As the years went on there was no war. Bella got more fame, Draco wasn't sent to Azkaban because Kingsley knew he was a spy for them like Severus was.

Teddy became an auror when he finished school with Draco, Bella and Ron's help.

Everything was fine.


End file.
